EATMM : Etudes Avancées pour Tous Métiers Magiques
by Naeryan
Summary: EATMM... Ouais... Vous croyiez quoi? Qu'après Poudlard, c'était fini? qu'on avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir nos diplômes spécialisés? Pfff... Ici aussi, on connaît l'université... La preuve, venez voir...


Hello!! 

Moi, c'est Lune (bizarre? je sais!! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lulu) Lune McKinnon. Je suis petite, brune, et accessoirement, étudiante aux EATMM. COMMENT? Vous ne connaissez pas l'EATMM ? Mais, mes pauvres amis, les EATMM sont l'université sorcière de Grande Bretagne!!

Et si je vous présentais mon univers ?

Ma famille d'abord : les McKinnon sont une grande et respectable famille de sang-purs, tout comme les Potter, dont nous sommes très proches.

Mes amis...

Lily Evans, la tornade rousse, originaire d'une famille moldue. La miss est bosseuse comme pas deux, et, d'après moi, possède tous les symptômes de l'autorité maladive aigue. Elle est inscrite en session Justice Magique.

Puis vient Nicole... Nicole Shepard...encore une rouquine ( il faut croire que je suis maudite... les deux sont totalement opposées...). Mère sorcière, père moldu...aussi petite que moi, bavarde comme... désolée, je ne trouve pas de qualificatif assez puissant. Ah! Je dois vous prévenir... Elle trouve son prénom "à ch" Je vous conseille donc de l'appeler « Nico ». Si vous tenez à la vie, bien sûr. Nico fait du design de mode. Elle veut bosser avec Mme Guipure, c'est le rêve de sa vie.

Il y a évidemment les maraudeurs... Ah! Vous connaissez ? Inutile de les présenter donc, ça risquerait de les contrarier.

James aime Lily. Lily déteste (c'est ce qu'elle) dit James. Sirius est dingue de Nico. Nico a décidé d'em Sirius.

Moi? Je préfère Remus… Remus est timide. --'

Je vis actuellement en colocation avec Nico et Lily, partie suivre l'un des cours qu'elle ne raterait pour rien au monde... Nico, elle, fait la vaisselle (ouais, c'est son jour, vive l'organisation féminine ! Gnark. Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure?! C'est encore son tour ce soir!!Huhuhu!!)

Je gueule en même temps que la RITM (_ndla: pour ceux et celles qui ne se souviendraient pas, c'est la radio sorcière_).

-« Lulu, c'est la quatrième fois que le ouistiti à bouclettes blondes d'à côté court (comiquement, je l'avoue) jusqu'au panneau d'affichage depuis ce matin! Elles attendent quoi?? »

-« un bal peut-être »...répondis-je, le nez collé à la fenêtre pour admirer le spectacle.

Je retourne à mon délire musical, après ce court entracte. Pendant ce temps, Nico coud pour je ne sais quel prof, et parle toute seule (en fait je crois qu'elle s'adressait à moi, mais si je devais tout écouter, je m'en sortirais pas…)

J'enfile ma cape, attrape mes livres et sort.

Je suis en session sortilèges, par conséquent, tous mes cours traitent des sorts et des moyens de les administrer... plus tard, je voudrais travailler au labo Strullger, où l'on crée de sortilèges et des antisorts.

Le temps de cette courte réflexion, et je suis déjà dans la salle. Finies les rêveries !

-C'est en 1772 que Malodora Grymm inventât le sortilège...

Il est sympa Varney, le prof d'histoire des maléfices connus, mais trèèès barbant...sitôt la fin du cours, je file chez moi.

Vous devez vous dire, bah ça va, elle a un emploi du temps aéré, elle!! Ouais, j'avoue...mais vu la complexité de ce qu'on nous demande, il n'est pas de trop, le temps libre.

J'ai hâte d'être demain... je vous l'ai dit? non? Bon bah vous le savez, maintenant...

Demain, j'ai duel, au gymnase...On nous apprend la discrétion en combat, et tout ça, quoi... Je suis avec les maraudeurs, c'est génial. Il y a aussi deux jumelles, Mina et Laura Van Zelden, deux filles plutôt grandes, calmes et attentives, qui ont l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mannequins. Au début, on s'en demandait presque e qu'elles faisaient dans ce cours avec nous !!

Je rentre, et que vois je ???? Sirius...Oui, mais...

-« T'as de l'alcool? Des pansements? » Me demande-t-il avant de me laisser dire un mot...

-« Oui, sers toi, c'est dans le placard du bas. Mais je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé EN BOXER dans MA salle de bains?!?! »

-« J'me suis cassé la gueule en justice pratique. J'veux plus être auroooooor si ça tue mon corps d'Apollon!!! » Gémit-il.

- « Mouais.. Et les chevilles? Elles vont bien? »

J'entends soudain la porte d'entrée...

-« Merde!! Lily!!! »Soufflais-je, paniquée.

-« Oups!! «

-« Prends mon balai et dégage...Nan, je ne veux pas le savoir!! T'es venu en boxer, donc tu peux repartir en boxer. »

Je ne dirais jamais à Lily que Sirius est venu ICI, en BOXER!!

Pardon? Vous avez dit? Il ne faut pas mentir à ses amies? Ahhahahah!! Sauf quand votre amie, c'est Lily Evans, ex-préfète et préfète en chef de gryffondor!! Je ne vous donne pas 30 secondes avant d'être à l'infirmerie!! Surtout Sirius en boxer... elle est capable de croire qu'il vient de violer Nico!!

-« Luluuuuuu », hurle ma tornade.

-« Oui?   
-« Descends immédiatement!! »

Oups!! Qu'ai-je donc encore fait????

Je flippe un peu plus à chaque marche d'escalier...

-« Tu n'aurais pas un truc à bouffer? » (Soulagement intense) « Sinon, on ne bouffe pas!! »(Stress deux fois plus intense qu'avant!!)

-« Heuuuu... »(TILT) « Poulet riz!!» M'exclamais je.

-« Sauve nouuuuuus!! » S'écrie-t-elle avec un regard incitant à la pitié profonde.

-« j'sais pas, j'hésite... » (gnark)

-« S'teuuplééééé... »(Accentuation du degré de pitié profonde)

-« Ok, Ok « (la pitié profonde a encore frappé...)

-« WOOOOOHOOOUUUUUUU!! Nico!! Lulu est notre sauveuse!!»

-« Ouuuaaaah!! C'est la fête du sliiip! » S'exclame Nico.

-« Ouaaaais!! Tout l'monde en slip!!»Rétorquais-je.

-« Argh!! Vous avez fumé??? Sans moi?? » S'horrifie Lily.

-« Ben voui, on n'allait pas attendre que tu rentres quand même!! » Lui fait Nico, comme si sa vie dépendait de fumer de la moquette.

On stoppa le délire là, parce que, connaissant Nico, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce soir…

Nous avons rapidement fini de manger, et je suis monté faire mes devoirs, pendant que Nico parle à sa môman (par la cheminée, évidement.) Et Lily? Hum...elle bosse... pour changer !

Au bout d'un moment, Nico redescend, avec une moue satisfaite collée sur le visage :

-« Les filles, vous venez chez moi pour halloween (et oui, on a des vac's pour Halloween), et on va toutes chez Lu, pour Noël. Les parents se sont arrangés entre eux.

-« WAAAAAAAOOOUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!! » Hurle Lily!

-« Qu'est ce que je disais? Tout l'monde en SLIIIIIIP!!!! »

Ca y est, on est demain !! Bon, en gros, on est vendredi, et j'ai duel au gymnase toute la matinée !

Ce cours est vraiment génial !

Heureusement que j'ai pris ça en option, je m'en serais voulut si j'avais prit justice générale!! Le prof est génial, en fait, je le vois plus comme un ami plus vieux…

On l'appelle Chuck, mais en fait, je ne suis pas sûre de connaître son vrai prénom… Il oscille entre 35 et 40 ans (enfin, c'est ce que je crois…) et arbore toujours une expression « mi-babouin », « mi-je-viens-de-parler-avec-la-mort-alors-respect-petit », un peu comme si on la lui avait collée sur le visage depuis la naissance, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je vais pas passer la matinée sur la tête de Chuck, je suis beaucoup plus intéressante, je vais finir cette description en vous disant que, de loin, on pourrait le confondre avec une énorme armoire à glace, où avec le videur de la boîte de nuit de Pré-au-lard.

Je me lève donc, mais reste en pyjama, pour cause de flemmardise très élevée. Pyjama se constituant d'un boxer rayé jaune et bleu pâle et d'un T-shirt du groupe Croquemitaines, au cas ou ça vous intéresserait. Je descend rapidement, bon, ok, j'avoue, j'étais partie pour descendre une marche par minute, mais j'en ai raté une, heureusement que personne ne l'a vu !!

Après ce fracassant réveil, je rentre dans la cuisine, où je… je … jeeeeeee!! Oh, vous voulez réellement savoir ça ? Nico en train de déjeuner avec les maraudeurs !!!! Ils n'ont pas entendu ma dégringolade des escaliers, mais je suis quand même en pyjama, qu'on pourrait d'ailleurs qualifier de léger…

-on est quittes, Lulu…

-Oui black, je vais très bien, et toi ? Merci de t'en être inquiété, d'autant plus plus que tu es chez moi… déclarais-je sarcastiquement en fusillant du regard l'objet de ma tirade (Sirius, pour les lents du bulbe, ou ceux qui ont pas tilté que je suis en boxer dans une cuisine bondée de pervers…)

Nan mais je rêve !! aussi, pourquoi suis-je descendu en boxer… quelle stupidité !!

La honte… quelle idiote !!! Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de... Hé, calme, c'est qu'un boxer à la fin !! En plus, j'ai compris qu'avec les Maraudeurs, il faut pas être génée, sinon ils vous mettent dans des situations pas possible, tout le reste de l'année…

Du coup, j'arrête, enfin, j'essaie d'enlever le rouge de mes joues, et je prends un croissant, en m'asseyant lentement, pour vérifier que personne ne me tire ma chaise au moment ou je pose les fesses (endolories par les escaliers, d'ailleurs) dessus.

James prend la parole.

-lune, on… on…oooooooooooooooon…. Nan en fait, il prend pas la parole, Lily vient d'arriver dans la pièce, mais en robe de chambre, parce qu'elle est plus prévoyante que moi, peut-être même

prudente à la tendance parano…

Donc, James n'a pas pris la parole, ou alors c'est tout comme, mon Remus explique calmement, sans faire attention à l'air béat de James.

-On est venus te chercher, pour te dire que le cours de Chuck sera dans la vieille usine de la partie sud de la ville. Il dit qu'on doit savoir se débrouiller ailleurs que dans un gymnase.

J'allais répondre (sûrement par un truc con, vu que c'est le matin est que je n'ai pas encore fini de manger, et que ça, c'est essentiel à ma journée) quand une exclamation furieuse surgit tout droit de Lily (étonnant hein…)

-POTTER, arrêtes de me regarder comme un parfait abruti profondément désespéré !

Je monte dans ma chambre sur cette sympathique remarque, avant de devoir attendre la suite de la dispute. Plus vite je serais habillée, plus vite on irait voir Chuck et les jumelles. Je prend donc rapidement une paire de gigantesques chaussettes blanches et violettes, un T-shirt dénonçant la taille d'un cerveau raciste, un pantacourt (sinon à quoi ça sert d'avoir ces magnifiques chaussettes ?) et une paire de Doc Martens noires. C'est du vite fais, ça va pas ensemble, mais je m'en fiche, je ne recherche pas à ressembler aux jardins suspendus. J'étudie rapidement le décoiffage de ma queue de cheval, bourre des affaires de sport dans mon sac, et descend, en faisant très attention à ne pas rater de marches.

-Je suis prête, on peut y aller, gueulais-je pour stopper la baston dans son élan. Lily se met soudainement à me regarder avec de la pitié dans le regard, ce qui doit être dû à mon accoutrement. Nico à l'air très amusée, pour la bonne raison que c'est elle qui m'a fait ces chaussette, en 6eme année, à poudlard.

On sort après un « fait pas de conneries » de la part de Lily (doublé d'un « fais gaffe Potter, si elle reviens en morceaux, ce s'ra ta faute » et triplé d'un « Remus, je te confie ces gamins. »)

On marche jusqu'à l'usine, sans un mot, parce qu'on est tous en train de se demander ce que Chuck a encore inventé. Non, on ne transplane pas, la ville est protégée. L'EATMM est en fait une ville sorcière, dissimulée à l'intérieur même d'une autre ville, qui est, elle, moldue. Du coup, depuis que l'autre taré de mage noir, Voldemort, est là, personne ne peut transplaner, pour la sécurité des moldus. Nous, on a pas Dumbledore, on a juste beaucoup d'Aurors, même si on sait tous qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire face au plus grand mage noir depuis Gringelwald.

On arrive à la vieille usine plutôt rapidement, mais Chuck n'est pas là, il n'y a que les jumelles. Elles sont toujours aussi… pareilles. Elles sont assises, calmes et silencieuses, alors qu'à leur place, n'importe qui aurait déjà dévasté l'endroit.

-Hello les filles !!

-oh, coucou Lune… Ohooooh, attendez, cette voie angoissée ne lui va pas du tout là !!

-Hey, les beautés, ça va ? Vous savez où est Chuck ? demande James, qui semble s'être remis de la délicatesse matinale de Lily.

-On pensait qu'il arriverait avec vous… Mais si vous ne savez pas où il est, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire.

Bonne question… réfléchissons, réfléchissons…

TILT !!

-C'est peut-être ça l'épreuve déclarais-je, fière de moi.

-Pourrais tu exprimer ta pensée plus précisément ? Me demande Sirius.

-C'est simple commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par Mina.

-On doit chercher Chuck, cela prouverait qu'on sait être discrets en ville, en plus, il y a des moldus, enfin, je veux dire…

-Que vu l'esprit tordu de Chuck, il s'est sûrement planqué quelque part chez les moldus termine Remus qui visiblement a tout compris.

-Exactement, ce qui veut dire qu'on doit chercher Chuck.

Un petit moment de silence permet à tout le monde de mettre les choses au point, et James déclare, d'un ton moins sûr de lui qu'à l'ordinaire :

-On devrait sortir du quartier sorcier ensemble, commencer à chercher, et si ça ne donne rien, on se sépare. Je ne tiens pas à être repéré par les inévitables mangemorts qu'il doit y avoir là bas.

-Oui, c'est un bon plan, même si face à une douzaine d'encagoulés, on ne fera pas le poids, nous sept. Déclare Laura, soucieuse.

-Pourquoi ? On est pas des manches demande Sirius, surpris.

-Ils n'hésitent pas à lancer des sorts impardonnables, même contre des jeunes de 18 ans.

Ouais, vu sous cet angle là, c'était une mission suicide.

On tombe tous d'accord sur le plan de James, et on se met en route. James à vraiment l'air songeur, et ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, si bien que Remus demande :

-James, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, c'est stupide.

-dit nous, fait Sirius, inquiet.

-En fait, je me disais qu'on va faire une mission suicide, on est sept, et, comme l'a expliqué Laura, si on tombe sur des mangemorts, ce qui est inévitable, on se fera tuer. Chuck a peut-être l'esprit extraordinairement tordu, mais jamais il ne nous laisserait nous faire tuer pour un simple examen de capacités...

-tu n'a pas tord, mais cela insinuerait que Chuck est quelque part, sûrement retenu, ce qui nous oblige, ou plutôt ce qui force notre sens de l'honneur, à aller le chercher.

Ces sages paroles en provenance de Remus clouent tous nos doutes au sol, même si, bien que nous nous soyons changés en vêtements plus sportifs, personne n'est très bien dans sa peau.

Nous sortons sans problèmes du quartier magique, mais ça, c'est grâce aux contrôles du ministère. Maintenant, on doit être réellement vigilants. On aura sûrement des ennuis, mais ce serait mieux d'en éviter une partie…

On monte sur les toits d'un commun accord, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les rues et leurs activités.

Chuck est sûrement détenu, si détenu il est, dans un quartier malfamé, genre ruelles sombres etc… ça fait film moldu, cliché ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est sûrement le cas. Vous voyez vraiment un riche moldu dont les passe-temps sont les paris, le PMU et l'alcool, torturer un vieux prof de duel ?

Non, les mangemorts n'habitent pas non plus dans les grands quartiers, ce n'est pas assez discret. Il n'y a que les malfoy pour faire ça. Abraxas malfoy est stupide, les autres sont tout de même moins cons, quand on est recherché, on se planque…

Nous étions donc sur les toits, et plus précisément, sur le toit d'un immeuble douteux, aux balcons délabrés et aux fenêtres crasseuses. Personne ne parlait, on était plutôt concentrés, et inquiets. En effet, depuis quelques minutes, des pas résonnaient dans l'immeuble sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Mais personne n'envisagea de fuir, même quand une douzaine de mangemorts encagoulés et habillés en noir se mirent à nous faire face.


End file.
